


The Dog Wore Black

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Film Noir, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private detective gets a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Wore Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 "Gumshoe" challenge. I'd been reading Raymond Chandler that day. Never a good mixture.
> 
> And when I wrote this, we still had no idea what "Bad Wolf" was. I decided it'd be the Master.

“You are a private detective?”

The bearded man wore black. It made him melt into the shadows of my office. I shrugged.

“If that’s what it says on the door, who am I to argue?”

He stepped forward. The shadows seemed to cling to him, like a blanket.

“I am looking for an old... friend. I will pay you most generously if you find him.”

“You’ll pay me one hundred dollars a day, plus expenses. Who’s the guy?”

He smiled, like a dog cornering a rabbit, and gave me a photograph of a tall guy in a leather jacket walking next to a pretty blonde.

“He calls himself ‘The Doctor’.” My client offered. “The girl is irrelevant.”

Not from where I was looking. “And you are?”

My client smiled again. The room became a refrigerator.

“You may call me... Mr. Wolf.”

I accepted the job. That was my first mistake.


End file.
